Bloody Memories
by xXEmoAngelXx
Summary: Story about what happened in L's past. Rated M for violence, language, and sex later on. LxB. Just read it.


L woke up from his nightmare. This was his last chance to prove that Light was Kira. _This is bad_ L thought walking down the dark hallway. _I know he's Kira why can't I prove it. _He stopped "Damnit why can't I think straight." His mind wondered back to his dream.

_"Mommy…Daddy…"said the little boy standing in the doorway. He stared at his dead parents trying not to cry. The smell of blood was unbearable. _

_"Oh? Who's this?" there was someone standing behind the little boy, smiling sadistically. "And what's your name son?" he started to laugh. "Do you want to join your parents in hell?" The man started laughing louder._

L sighed. _I haven't dreamt about my parents'_ _in years. _He walked into the room where Watari was. _Why do I remember it now…_.

"What's wrong" asked the old man. Watari was the closest thing to a father after his parents died. "L…" he said this time a little more worried.

"It's nothing." L smiled…or at least it was the closest thing to a smile.

"It's about your parents isn't it?"

"Yes" L looked down at the floor. His past, it was something he never wanted to remember, or even think about.

…17 years ago…

"L Lawliet how many times have I told you to stop lying to your teachers" the woman glared at he son.

"But mom I really didn't do it this time it was that stupid Ryuzaki kid" L said trying not to get in trouble for the hundredth time this week.

"Yea, yea sure it was son…" she sighed. "Just don't try not to make stuff up any more even if you didn't do it."

"Fine, but that stupid Ryuzaki kid keeps calling me weird, and said that I was stupid because I'm only a quarter Japanese." L complained again. He wasn't going to lose to some arrogant idiot, god how he hated those kind of people.

"Listen you're not stupid" his mother smiled. "I suppose it's my fault for marrying an English man" she sighed "If I knew it would hurt my family I would have listened to my father and marry a Japanese man."

"No it's not your fault it's that stupid Ryuzaki kid." L said stubbornly.

His mother sighed again. _Good thing he doesn't want to be a lawyer_ she thought. The door opened and a tall pale man walked in.

"Dad" L ran to the door and tried to tackle his father but he was too small and ended up hugging him instead. "Aw…it's not fair you're too tall." He pouted.

His father laughed "Well just wait in seven years you might actually be able to make me lose my balance."

"You're mean." L let go of his father waist and crossed his arms.

His father pick him up "Wow you're really light…have you been eating okay kid?"

"I don't think eating is his problem." His mother walked into the room

"He's still eating only sweets all day?"

His mother nodded. "I'm surprised he's underweight" she smiled "You're acting like you've been gone for weeks."

"Well L isn't exactly a normal kid and he's too unpredictable..." his voice trailed off.

"I know I'm eight but I act like a two year old blah blah blah." L took his father's hat.

His father laughed and put L down. L walked away remembering that he had gotten in trouble at school. "Oh, and don't think I don't what happened today L" his father took his hat back.

"Aw…"L look at the floor. He didn't want to get in trouble…again. "But it was that stupid Ryuzaki kid's fault." _How can I get out of this?_ L put his thumb up to his lip. _I can lie again._ He smiled and looked up at his parents. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't do it again or I'm going to lock you in your room for the rest of your life. Okay?"

"Okay." L went to his room to finish his homework. He looked at the math problem in front of him. _I really don't feel like doing this it's so boring._ He looked out the window. _I guess since I'm already failing all my classes. _It's not that L was stupid, it was just that school was boring and he didn't turn in his work because he just forgot or didn't even bother to try. L heard his parents talking. They sounded worried. He got up and walked very quietly into the hall and to the kitchen where his parents were talking. He stopped by the doorway so his parents couldn't see him.

"I know I saw them again I'm not going crazy" his father sounded worried.

"Well what do we do" his mother asked also in a worried tone. "We can't just stay here what if they kill us and L?"

"Don't worry. Tomorrow we're leaving for England, one of my friends will take care of packing up all of our stuff."

"Okay but how do we tell L, I mean he can't just go to another school just like that." His mother sat down. "You know how hard it is for him. Even now he has trouble with other kids and he's been at that school since the first grade."

"I know." _Stupid mafia _his father thought staring at the floor. _Why did they choose _now_ to come and find me. _


End file.
